The SuperHappyFun XMen Story
by Hizzy
Summary: My 8-year-old brother wrote this. Ah, the x-men fight the brotherhood, then they have a snowball fight. Sound effects included.
1. Default Chapter

This is what X-Men: Evolution would be like if it were written by 8-year-olds.   
  
This was, in fact, written by my little brother, with him telling it and me typing.  
  
He enjoys writing and would care much for your reviews.  
  
I just like thinking about what this would be like as a real episode. It would be very entertaining.  
  
-Hizzy (and Alex)  
  
_________________   
  
Rouge, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan, Ororo, and Logan were in a battle with Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Fred. The X-men really didn't want them to fight. So Cyclops looked around for something to write on, not with a pencil but with his lasers to tell them not to fight and then he saw the place to write with his lasers. It was metal. He really thought that would do but before he could do it with his lasers, Magneto came there and lifted the metal with his powers.   
  
And then Scott said, "Shoot!" And then Jean made the metal go down but Magneto made it in the air, still, and then he threw it at Jean but she made it accidentally go at the brotherhood. And then Wanda came and then stopped it and then made it only hit Pietro.   
  
And then she said, "Mwahahaha!" and then after one minute she said, "Bum bum BUUUUM!"   
  
And then Rogue took Wanda's powers and Cyclops said, "Watch out!" And Rogue was holding with her power and then accidentally threw it at Cyclops.   
  
And then she said, "Oops!" But Cyclops shot it before it hit him and big pieces went for Rogue and then Jean stopped it with her power and threw it at the brotherhood. And then made it a pile but Fred stopped it.   
  
And then Cyclops snuck up on Pietro and as soon as Pietro saw it he said, "Man, if I weren't under this I would be runnin' but I'm under this metal! Uh-oh! Cyclops lazer's coming at me!"   
  
And then Magneto picked up more metal and threw it at Cyclops and when Cyclops was under there and Magneto said, "Bum bum BUUUM!"   
  
But then Jean picked it up and threw it at Magneto and then she said, "There! Take that!" And then Cyclops shot at Magneto. And then Sabertooth came and snuck up on Wolverine and then Wolverine and Sabertooth were in a fight. Wolverine was winning.   
  
And then Sabertooth ran away and said, "Mommy! Mommy!"   
  
And then, when Magneto got hurt a bunch more times HE ran off and said, "Daddy! Daddy!" and then, when Sabertooth was at his house he was looking for his mom and then he looked at the graveyard where they usually went and then saw her in the grave and said, "Oh yeah... she died." And when Magneto looked at HIS house he looked for his Daddy, and then found him. And he was older than Sabertooth's mom.   
  
And than Spyke came over there and shot at Mystique with his spikes. And then she ran off and said, "Owwie! Owwie! Owwie!"   
  
And then she looked for band-aids and then she said, "Oh yeah, I don't have any." And then she went to the store and when she checked to see if she had her purse she said, "Oh yea, I don't have a purse or a wallet. So now, I can't buy the band-aids."   
  
And then, as soon as the brotherhood people got hungry they went home to make a hamburger, just one. They accidentally made it bigger than their house. And then Mystique went to their house and said, "Can I borrow some money to buy band-aids?"   
  
And they all said, "Why don't you just borrow the band-aids?"   
  
And then Sabertooth went over to their house and said, "Can I stay over here for a month or two or a year or five?"   
  
And then, when Magneto had a tornado at his house, and busted his door down and had a cup of coffee, and then had another and another and another, and then it went to other people's houses to have other stuff. And then a mean tornado came to his house and wrecked it and then took his stuff. And then Magneto's dad and him went to the brotherhood house and asked if THEY could stay there.   
  
And then someone threw a pen at their house and said, "Take it!"   
  
And then they said sarcastically, "Oh boy, and we have five million more."   
  
And then Xavier came to their house and since he had two wheelchairs, he threw one of them at their house and said, "Lets play catch with it!"   
  
And then the X-Men came and Jean Gray picked up their house with her power and then shook it and then put it up as high as the clouds and then let it go. And they said, "Aughhhh!" And then they just got ten parachutes and then fifteen more and then tied them on their house and then it still was falling too fast because of all the stuff on it, especially Fred. And then Pietro ran in circles as fast as he could and then he accidentally made a hole in the floor and fell through it. And then he made a hole in the ground and accidentally went to China. And then Lance made an earthquake in their house, accidentally. And then Toad fell through it with everyone else, except for Fred because he threw all the stuff at the Earthquake and then he wouldn't fall through it.   
  
And then Storm made a tornado and Kitty tried to go through the Earth and get Pietro, but when she got there, Pietro was on the other side of the Earth because he ran as fast as he could but then Kitty said, "I guess I'm a little hungry so I'll get some food here." And then, when she had to pay for all the food she ate she said, "What!? $500! And I only ate a bowl of soup and some noodles! How can that be $500 if I only ate two things!"   
  
The cashier said, "Well, you added a whole bunch of sauces and you have to pay for the sauces."   
  
Kitty said, "You said the sauces were free!" and then said, "You will make those free!"   
  
"Okay, okay," the cashier said. And then she only had to pay $10.   
  
And then she said, "Make it $5! That's my final offer."   
  
And then the cashier said, "Okay, okay, and least we get SOME money."   
  
And then Kitty smiled and then paid him the $5 and then she ran outside and went through the Earth but when she got to the other side, no one was there. And she said, "Um... hello? Are you trying to scare me again?" And then they all jumped out and tried to scare her and they all scared her and she fell through the Earth. And then when she got back to the place they all went home and Kitty was left there and she looked in all the places they could hide and she said, "they must have gone to the institute." And as soon as she got there they were all at the mall, buying stuff because it was the day before Christmas Eve. And Kitty said, "Oh I'm gonna go as fast as I can through the Earth, and then I'm gonna get to the mall!" And then, when she got there, they had just entered there.   
  
And they all bought gifts but they didn't show them to anyone. And what Cyclops got for everyone was the same thing and it was clothes. And then the other people got everyone else different gifts. And then Logan got for Kitty was a dollar and he put it in a box and then wrapped it so she wouldn't know it was something little. And then Xavier got everyone free tickets to a water park and then HE put it in a box, like Logan. And then Kurt got Xavier some stuff to build another watch, and not the watch that Kurt has but just a regular watch. And then Rogue got Kurt a card that had $5 in it. And inside the box the present was a monkey that had a card that said, "I love my blue mommy!" And then everyone else got secret gifts that didn't tell us what gifts they got because they wanted to keep them secret because they knew we would tell the others.   
  
And then, when everyone bought the gifts for someone they had a snowball fight. And they counted how many hits they got on a piece of paper. They had a rock beside them so they could write on it. Not a bumpy rock but a smooth rock. And Xavier got zero. And then Xavier said, "Stupid wheelchair!" And Kurt got 15, and got hit 5 times. And his score was 10. Kitty got 50 and got hit 0 times and her score was 50. And Storm got 0 and then she said, "Stupid powers!" And then she said, "oops." And then Spyke got 90 and got hit 90 times. And his score was 0. Scott got hit 500 times and then got people 0 times and his score was -500. And Jean got hit 0 times and hit people 5,000 times. And her score was 5,000. Logan got hit 6,000 times and he got 0 people. His score was -6,000. But wait! Logan accidentally hit himself 14,000 times so his real score is -20,000. And then Xavier said, "Yay! Now I'm not the loser!" And then he kissed his wheelchair and said, "Ew!" And then Storm said, "Well, at least I'm not the loser."  
  
And then the brotherhood were on a team against all. They got hit 5 million times, hit 0 people and hit themselves 5 million times. They're score was -10,000,000. And then everyone did a flip, except for Team Brotherhood. They just threw snow at everyone on their team and they said, "Why didn't you hit someone who was closest!?" And then it was X- Men against the brotherhood in a battle of snowballs! The game was for ten hours. The team who won was Team X-Men, because their score was 500,000,000. And the brotherhood team got -999,999,999,999,999.   
  
The end.  
  
By Alex and Kellee. 


	2. Around the World in Five Seconds

Alex had so much fun writing his first X-Men: Evo story that he wanted to do another. I still like the first one better, but this one is interesting, what with all the throwing people around and all.   
  
-Hizzy (and Alex)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This story begins with it being winter. The X-Men were doing a snowball fight, half against half.   
  
  
  
When Scott got hit with a snowball, Jean said, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" And then she got hit with a snowball.   
  
Then the Brotherhood came and then it was X-Men against the Brotherhood. And when Pietro got hit, 'cause the X-Men, all at once, threw a million snowballs at him, Fred went, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" And then Fred picked up a hundred snowballs and threw them all at Scott. And Scott was panicing and looking for somewhere to hide and he picked up Rogue and used her as a shield.   
  
Then Rogue said, "Alright, now I'm going on the Brotherhood's team and making them all throw snowballs at you, even Pietro." Pietro was so fast that each minute he threw a thousand snowballs at Scott. Then when Fred threw a whole bunch more snowballs he grabbed the professor and threw him out of the wheelchair and used the wheelchair as a shield.   
  
Then the professor was trying to get up but he couldn't so he said, "Looks like I'm going to have to roll." And he did.   
  
Then Rogue said, "Hey, this is kind of boring on the Brotherhood's team. So I think I will go over on the X-Men's team again." And she said very, very quietly, "I will touch Jean and use the powers on Scott and so he goes on the highest hill on this place and it is one million feet tall." But when Rogue picked him up he just used his eye thing and made a circle in the ground around Rogue and she went falling through the hole. And then Rogue got Fred's powers and was ramming into Scott. And then Fred rammed into Rogue. And she said, "Hey, that's cheating!"   
  
Fred said, "Well, you did it to Scott!"   
  
And Rogue said, "Well, I was just mad at him!" And then she took Pietro's powers and made it so that she threw a million snowballs a minute.   
  
Pietro said, "AHHHHHHHHH!" when Rogue threw a million snowballs at him. And then Scott picked up Evan and threw him at Lance. And Lance made an earthquake under Scott. And Jean saved him. Then Pietro said, "I think I'll take a little walk around the world." And he said, "Before I go around the world, I want you guys to time me." And it only took him five seconds.   
  
They just were saying, "Wooooow." And then everyone, even the Brotherhood, threw snowballs at Pietro. And Fred even picked up Storm and threw her at Pietro. And then Wolverine got a bucket of water and made the water go on Fred. And it was as big as the house. And Wolverine carved it into a 1,000 feet tall chair of ice. And everyone could sit in it and everyone got Fred out. Wolverine just wanted something strong to hold it up for a while. And then Fred picked up Wolverine and threw him into the forest. The rain forest. And then Wolverine got an army of iguanas to attack Fred. And before they attacked, Wolverine had to say, "Attack!" And then Mystique and Sabertooth and Magneto were attacking and it erupted into a fight.  
  
The end.   
  
By Alex and Kellee.  
  
Alex is 8 years old and Kellee is 18 years old. That's all. No! Don't write that! KELLEE, STOP IT!!! ARGH!!!! 


End file.
